ubdfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey D. Luffy
Summary He is the MC of One Piece and the next Pirate King Profile Name: Monkey D. Luffy Alias: Straw Hat Series: One Piece Gender: Male Classification: '''Human, Devil Fruit User, Pirate, Captain '''Powers & Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elasticity, Precognition (via Kenbunshoku Haki), the ability to turn off his mind, Body Control (His Devil Fruit gives him properties of rubber; can stretch any part of his body), Limited Fire Manipulation (with Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk), Pseudo-Flight (with Gear 4, Luffy can glide through the air at high speeds using the elastic force from his kicks), Busoshoku Haki, which augments his defensive and offensive capabilities, Resistance to Poison, Electricity, Heat, and Blunt Force Trauma, Explosive and Overwhelming Aura and Limited Empathic Manipulation via Haoshoku Haki (Capable of emitting large shock-waves that can send opponents flying and generate an aura that targets weak-willed opponents--weakening their conscience, causing them to seize, or if the opponent has a low level of intelligence to that of a wild animal, they may even be swayed to join forces with the user. However, an opponent with even somewhat comparable willpower to the user will be immune to its effects). '''Attack Potency: Large building level (leveled Arlong Park) | Small town level (overpowered Crocodile's Desert Spada with a punch, destroyed the bottom of Alabasta, also knocked over a huge gold bell with his Golden Rifle) | At least small town level, town level via combination attacks and Gears | City level+ (destroyed a large portion of Noah, completely demolished Doffy) | Small Island Level with KKG Range: Several kilometres melee range with Devil Fruit Speed: Supersonic+ (casually deflected cannonballs) | Hypersonic (faster than Yama) | Hypersonic+ (at least as fast as Zoro and Trafalgar Law also faster than Usopp's projectiles), massively hypersonic+ with Gear Second (faster than lightning) | Massively hypersonic+ (dodged an Overheat from Doflamingo), his pre-cog also further complements his reactions, higher with Gear Second and Fourth) Durability: Large building level | Small town level (tanked a Desert Spada from Crocodile and a Burn Bazooka from Wiper) | Town level (withstood a rankyaku and other attacks from Lucci) town level when dealing with blunt force (was completely unaffected by repeated attacks from Asgard Moriah) | City level+ (withstood Doflamingo's awakened strings with his Busōshoku Haki), small island level when dealing with blunt force (tanked Fujitora's Fierce Tiger) Lifting Strength: Class K (tossed a sea monster over 50m in length a considerable distance with relative ease) | Class K+ | Class G+ (pushed a city block apart from an awkward position where he didn't even have enough space to spread his arms, can run around with a 700 ton gold ball attached to his arm, managed to throw a rock over 100 meters giving him strength in the millions of tons) | At least Class G+ Striking Strength: '''Class GJ (capable of collapsing large buildings) | Class TJ (capable of punching through huge layers of bedrock) | Class TJ (hits as hard as Lucci) | Class PJ+ (capable of matching Doflamingo) '''Stamina: Extremely High. Fought with Charlotte Cracker for 11 hours. He also fought the entirety of Big Mom's crew after his fight with Cracker and beating from Sanji, and defeated most of them before falling from his injuries. Despite this, he was quite energetic and continuously tried to escape, and recovered from his injuries shortly after. Intelligence: '''Combat genius (Developed his own fighting style, assimilating his unique rubber physique with a mobile brawling approach to battle), prodigious aptitude for battle (keenly seizes the developments of fights to his advantage, doesn't waste any movements during battle etcetera), expertly uses his rubber body in creative ways (developing his snap-back techniques to enhance the power of many of his attacks, coming up with Gear Second and Gear Third, using his stretching capacity to his benefit in battle etc.), extensive battle experience fighting many different kind of adversaries; simpleton when not in combat. '''Standard Equipment: His Straw Hat Weaknesses: Cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water, overusing Gears strains his body and he can't use haki for 10 minutes after using Gear Fourth Notable Techniques: - Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Luffy is one of these people. *Haōshoku Haki (Color of the Conquering King): The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. *Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments): A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. **Busoshoku: Koka (Color of Armaments: Hardening): This technique somehow uses Busōshoku Haki to drastically harden his body (or parts of it). How exactly it works is currently unknown. When Luffy uses it, the arm he applies it on becomes black and shiny, much like vulcanized rubber. **Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra): A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. - Rokushiki: A special, superhuman martial arts style used primarily by members of Cipher Pol #9. It consists of six special techniques: Kami-e, Geppou, Rankyaku, Shigan, Soru and Tekkai. *Soru: By kicking the ground at least 10 times in the blink of an eye, Luffy propels himself across short distances at enhanced speed. *Geppou: Allows Luffy to kick the air itself to propel himself through the sky like flying. Luffy can only use Geppou while in Gear Fourth. Gomu Gomu no Mi (Rubber Rubber Fruit): A Paramecia type Devil Fruit, this fruit turns the user’s body into rubber. The fruit’s major strength, as demonstrated by Luffy, is that the person can stretch their body like rubber at will, and makes them almost entirely immune to blunt attacks. The user’s ability to stretch and twist like rubber to extreme lengths not only makes them immune to injuries that originate from such, but it also allows the user to drastically increase the range of what would otherwise be a powerful close range attack, turning it into a devastating mid range attack. A stretched limb can also be used to store potential energy like a stretched spring, increasing the power of an attack. Owing to rubber’s insulating properties, the user is also highly resistant to electrical attacks. Regular Techniques *Gomu Gomu no Pistol: Luffy’s signature attack. A standard straight punch, augmented with stretching. This attack can be used from short to long range. *Gomu Gomu no Twin Pistol: Luffy punches with both arms simultaneously. *Gomu Gomu no Pistol Shot: Starts off as an ordinary Pistol attack, after which Luffy “twangs” his stretched arm, causing his fist to connect multiple times. *Gomu Gomu no Bullet: Luffy stretches one arm, far behind him while running, then snaps it back to deliver a short-distance, one-fisted powerful blow to an opponent. *Gomu Gomu no Rifle: Similar to the Gomu Gomu no Bullet, but Luffy twists his arm around as he stretches it behind him and hits the opponent at close range, putting a spin on them. Gear Second: Luffy pumps his blood rapidly with his legs to kick start the process which in turn, increases the speed of his blood flow, thus providing more oxygen and nutrients to various parts of his body which makes him faster and much stronger. It uses even more oxygen and energy, hence using up more food and he has to breathe harder. The increase in his metabolism causes him to be hungrier than usual or even a paralytic type effect after a long usage of it. Can be used to achieve a full body effect, or an effect on any single area of his body (e.g. the arm). The techniques in this mode are basically the same as the regular attacks, but greatly augmented by his enhanced attack speed and, consequently, attack power. The known Gear Second specific techniques are listed below. *Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk: Luffy uses his Busōshoku Haki in conjunction with Gear Second to ignite his arm and strike his opponent, creating an explosion upon contact. Gear Third: Luffy pumps air through his bones to make them gigantic. This gives his arm more mass and a larger area to attack with far greater strength. Previously Luffy turned into a chibi form after canceling the technique but after the timeskip he no longer shrinks in size. The techniques in this mode are basically the same as the regular attacks, but greatly augmented by his increased mass and power. The known Gear Third specific techniques are listed below. *Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun: After pumping air into his fist to drastically increase its mass, Luffy uses his Busōshoku Haki to harden it (appearing to be significantly harder than his regular Gear Third which has been likened to steel in the sense bullets ricochet off his Gear Third limbs instead of bouncing off), turning his arm black in the process. Luffy then attacks in a similar motion to when he uses his Gigant Pistol, launching his fist towards his opponent. This attack seems to be more densely pumped with air at the tip compared to the Gigant Pistol, forming a large round ball at his forearm, whilst the rest of his arm remains at the same size, although stretched. *Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gatling: After enlarging and imbuing both his arms with Busōshoku Haki in a similar manner as Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun, Luffy uses his stretching ability to bring his fists forward repeatedly in a blurry, rapid barrage of strong punches that creates the illusion of him having multiple arms. *Gomu Gomu no Grizzly Magnum: After enlarging and imbuing both his arms with Busōshoku Haki and gaining a considerable distance from his opponent, Luffy stretches his arms back and strikes with open palms simultaneously while in the air. Gear Fourth':' In order to activate the technique, Luffy coats his arm in Busoshoku Haki before biting into his forearm. Similar to how he activates Gear Third, he blows an incredible amount of air into his body, but this time he inflates his muscular structure before distributing the air throughout his body, with emphasis on his upper half. Luffy's proportions become warped and his body becomes much larger in size, with his arms, upper torso, and legs coated in Busoshoku Haki. The coating across his torso resemble the wispy ends made from flames, giving it the appearance of tattoos, and he also gains shading around the inner and outer edges of his eyes. As a side-effect, he is incapable of standing still on the ground, and instead constantly bounces on the spot. Luffy is also limited as to how long he can keep Gear Fourth active. Once Gear Fourth reaches its limit, it automatically deactivates and Luffy is left exhausted and unable to use Haki for ten minutes. Even afterwards, Gear Fourth is extremely taxing on Luffy's body and stamina. *Gomu Gomu no Kong Gun: After compressing his fist into his enlarged forearm (and making it look like an actual cannon), Luffy unleashes a devastating short-range punch with enough power to break through Doflamingo's own Haki-enhanced defense and blow the Shichibukai all the way from Dressrosa's palace to the middle of the city. *Gomu Gomu no Rhino Schneider: After compressing both legs into his body, Luffy delivers a double flying kick. It has enough power to send the opponent crashing through dozens of buildings and across a town center. *Gomu Gomu no Culverin: Luffy delivers a punch like a regular Gomu Gomu no Pistol, but if it is dodged, he can redirect his punch an unspecified number of times, without losing momentum, to still land with tremendous force. In addition, this punch does not need to retract back to his body right after being "fired" as the regular Gomu Gomu no Pistol does. It can sharply change its trajectory multiple times until it hits its desired target. **Gomu Gomu no Double Culverin: Luffy pulls back his arms before punching his opponent with them. *Gomu Gomu no Leo Bazooka: Luffy winds up his two arms and launches them out with open palms, releasing a blast of air that can send a close ranged target flying at incredible momentum. It is executed very similarly to his Gomu Gomu no Bazooka. *Gomu Gomu no Organ: Luffy fires off several Kong Gun punches in rapid succession. This attack is similar to his Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun, and seemingly shows Luffy firing off dozens of punches simultaneously. *Gomu Gomu no King Kong Gun: Luffy blows a large amount of air into his arm, drastically increasing its size, before compressing his fist and unleashing a devastating blow. This was first used to defeat Doflamingo, and was powerful enough to break through the Shichibukai's Spider's Web and God Thread techniques simultaneously, as well as send him flying into the city below with enough force to completely level the town and cause the ground to be torn apart. Key: East Blue Saga | Baroque Works Saga/Skypiea Saga | CP9 Saga/Whitebeard War Saga | Pirate Alliance Saga List of Wins/Victories: Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) Portgas D. Ace Profile KKG was not allowed List of Loses/Defeats: List of Draws/Inconclusive: Category:One Piece Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Users